Creek's Journey
by Creekfeather
Summary: A young kit must face hardships and life threatening choices in order to find her true destiny.
1. Allegiances

Leader:

Lionstar- Large, broad-shouldered, golden-brown tabby tom, icy-blue eyes.

Deputy:

Scarpelt- dark brown brindled tom with lots of scars on his pelt and piercing amber eyes.

(apprentice: Ivypaw)

Medicine cats:

Quillfeather- light grey ex kittypet shecat with blue eyes.

Maplestream- ginger tabby with distinctive darker paws.

Warriors:

Honeyfrond- golden shecat with a white chest and underbelly and dark blue eyes.

Bramblethorn- brown and cream tom.

Foxfire- dark ginger Tom with yellow eyes .

(apprentice: Blazepaw)

Robinfoot- Soft-furred, brown she-cat, amber eyes, red chest, missing right ear.

Ashfern- young grey and brown she cat with blue eyes.

Maplewing- Golden tabby she-cat, golden eyes.

(apprentice: Jackalpaw)

Moonheart- brown and white fur with dark blue eyes.

Rockear- Large, red tortoiseshell tom, amber eyes, scarred chest

Thornfang- Large, broad-shouldered, golden-brown tabby tom, pale green eyes, scarred nose.

Foxstripe- Fluffy, striped reddish tabby she-cat with distinctive, darker stripes with amber eyes.

Dawnfire- brown shecat with black tail, paws, and ears.

Rainpool- shecat with long blue grey fur and faint striped, Blazing green eyes.

(apprentice: Fallowpaw)

Smokefoot- black and white fur, with dark brown eyes.

Kestralfeather- mostly black tom with russet paws and tail tip.

Stormwind- gray tom with white patches and amber eyes.

Lightningstrike- golden furred tom, with amber eyes.

Dewfeather- Silver tabby tom with dark grey paws.

(apprentice: Reedpaw)

Splashcloud- Silver with splashes of white.

(apprentice: Pinepaw)

Spiderclaw- Jet-black tom with a white paw .

Sandyrose- tawny and white she-cat with amber eyes.

Hawkclaw- Dark grey tabby tom with emerald green eyes and long claws.

(apprentice: Lynxpaw)

Queens:

Mossypelt- fluffy green eyed beautiful white cat with grey spots (Mother to Hailkit and Mintkit).

Crystalheart- pale white pelt, with dark blue eyes and mottled black ears, tail, and paws (mother to Darkkit, Snowkit, and Spottedkit).

Apprentices:

Lynxpaw- light brown and cream tabby she cat with white tail.

(mentor: Hawkclaw)

Pinepaw- long-haired, brown tom.

(mentor: Splashcloud)

Reedpaw- Large, soft-furred, brown tom, green eyes, scarred flank.

(mentor: Dewfeather)

Fallowpaw- Lithe, pale brown she-cat, icy-blue eyes, nicked right ear.

(mentor: Rainpool)

Blazepaw- mottled ginger-and-brown with amber eyes.

(mentor: Foxfire)

Ivypaw- a reddish-brown color shecat with dark dapples mixed with white flecks, emerald green eyes.

(mentor: Scarpelt)

Jackalpaw- dark ginger tabby with black tufts at the tips of his ears.

(mentor: Maplewing)

Kits:

Creekkit- white shecat with black splotches and stunning blue eyes.

Spottedkit- white fur, with black and ginger spots all over his fur. He has dark blue eyes.

Snowkit- white shecat with gray and light brown spots.

Darkkit- jet black fur, with almost black, dark brown eyes.

Mintkit- brown shecat with light brown paws and tail tip.

Hailkit- Large, Dark grey tom with amber eyes.


	2. Prologue

A cold leafbare wind blew silently through the air, only stopping to russel only a few leaves. The breeze suddenly picked up and violently ripped an orange leaf from its snug position on a branch. The leaf quickly fluttered down and settled on a smooth cool stone. However the wind seemed to have different plans for the delicate fragile object as the wind grew into a stronger gust and began to blow it farther along to the ground and into a river, which the sunset colored leaf was soon carried away by the shimmering river as it reflected the silver moon.

A large growl rang through the cold silence as two shapes clashed in an open quarry. Agonizing shrieks and growls filled the once dead silent night, as teeth and claws unmercifully dug into eachother's pelts. One yowl rang out above the growls, the sound came from a snowy white shecat her teeth dripped red with saliva as she clamped down on her kit's scruff as she carried her to safety. "Not long now my kit" she whispered, her breathing now becoming more raspy as the bite wound on her neck now bleeding more heavily. Her kits were only three days old when a dog had found them, she wasn't in the den when they were killed. She shuddered. She got back just in time to save this one before it was too late. She paused a moment, to regain her senses, the dog was getting nearer its heavy panting was getting louder as she slowed down. She quickly increased her pace. As she got closer to the clan territory the raspier her breathing had become, she needed rest, but she couldn't stop now, not after she had gone so far... She paused, she knew she couldn't go much farther. An old rotting tree loomed in the distance, it wasn't much but it would have to do, stale scent of rabbit still faltered in the small den. She quickly placed her kit down, "im so sorry my kit" she whispered "im sure we'll meet again one day" she paused to lick her kit one last time, the kit let out a quiet mew "im so sorry" the shecat whispered, the dogs barks and growls were closer now, at last she darted off into the shadows not soon after coming face to face to the monster shattered everything.

**sooooo...this was my first time actually writing something and sharing it to the public... So how did I do for my first attempt :D**

**P.S Im going to add the rest of the OCS to the allegiances later but there are just so many and to save room and time I had to change some OCS up a bit. hope yall don't mind :)**


End file.
